The present invention relates to compounds of dichlorodiethylaminophenylalanine which are useful in the treatment of malignant tumours.
Fundamentally this invention is based on the discovery that a tripeptide in which the aminoacid dichlorodiethylaminophenylalanine is bonded, by peptide links, to para-fluorophenylalanine and methionine respectively is highly effective against tumours and is of moderate toxicity.
In the following description, for the purpose of simplification:
MPhe indicates the aminoacid dichlorodiethylaminophenylalanine having the structural formula ##STR1## in which the N(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl).sub.2 -group may equally well be in the ortho, meta or para position,
pFPhe indicates the aminoacid para-fluorophenylalanine having the structural formula: ##STR2##
Met indicates the aminoacid methionine of formula: ##STR3##